Before You Were Born
by Disco Shop Girl
Summary: ROTS AU, time travel: Luke & Leia are pulled back in time, learning of their parents downfall and leaving them with the hope they can prevent it happenning again. A–P, some H–L, Luke, some Obi–Wan
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Before You Were Born  
**Author: **Disco Shop Girl  
**Time Period: **ROTS/Post-ROTS/Post-ROTJ  
**Genre: **Time travel  
**Summary: **A ROTS AU (I'm obsessed with them!)  
In the years between ROTS and ANH Anakin Skywalker briefly resurfaces from the depths of Darth Vader. After his death Luke and Leia's attempts to understand the downfall of their family unwittingly drags them back in time.  
**Author's Notes: **This is a fic I've been messing around with for awhile. Since I've mostly done Anakin and Padmé up until this point, I'm still struggling when writing Leia and Luke, so please forgive my mis-characterisations. I needed a break from Hidden for a little while. Thanks for reading!

---

**Chapter One** - _Barely months after the events of ROTS_

Darth Vader laid ramrod straight on his sleeping platform. For the most part he enjoyed his life. Finally, finally people appreciated him, appreciated his power. He took on the tasks everyone had been afraid to before, and in return the Emperor gave him the respect he'd always craved, trusted him as the Jedi council never had.

The only thing he couldn't get used to was this. Trying to fall asleep on a rigid slab. Night in, night out, sleeping in the same place, same position. As a Jedi he'd rarely sleep the same place every night in a month. And he'd spent every night in Padmé's cushy bed towards the end…

He gasped in breath and his eyes slowly slid closed in agony. A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek. He could feel the cool drop of water tingling his ear and tried to focus on the path it took. It didn't work. His heart still screamed out in pain.

Padmé. He wanted Padmé. _So_ much. Before it had been _almost_ bearable to be without her. At least then he'd known that they couldn't be apart forever. Now it couldn't be called living, knowing that they wouldn't be together again. Ever. Ultimately, he regretted nothing but that.

Tortured as he was most nights he hung between waking and sleep, overcome with remorse. He still didn't understand how, even in a fit of rage, he could – he could…Choking back his tears he forced himself to acknowledge it. He could hurt her. Not only that, he could kill her. No, she'd been alive, she'd not been that badly hurt, he'd felt it, he'd…

The longing to be back in her arms, even just once, eventually stripped him of his consciousness.

But as he left for the world of dreams another was in pain. One linked to him in a way he would never understand. Of course, if he'd taken the time to sit down, meditate, he would have understood right away. Another part of life he'd miss without the Jedi to regiment his time.

That moment where both were in agony linked them. His mind reached out, stretched far across the galaxy. His body needed rest, but the force was intent that he understand, so it started to manifest what he was feeling into a dream. Or so he thought.

Silently he stood back, blinking as a room appeared around him. He immediately identified all the elements and believed to be in no more than his subconscious. A baby's room. His closed his eyes briefly and tried to swallow down the choking sensation. Was this the room Padmé had planned?

There was another life force in here. Someone in pain. His heart was screaming to stay away, to protect itself. He didn't need to see a baby, it would only torture him further. Unfortunately Anakin and Darth Vader were one in the same, and his rage and anger and hate were driven by his need to protect all that was good, to love that which he'd destroyed himself.

The baby. There it was. A little girl.

He looked down at her in silence. His daughter. A precious baby daughter that Padmé had been protecting inside her. This was the little thing he'd felt moving.

Staring down at her he didn't register how his body manifested itself. Three flesh limbs, one mechanical. Just as he'd been when he last touched Padmé. When he'd last playfully touched Padmé over their baby.

All he saw was the perfect little thing, whimpering up at him. She was hurting, he could feel it. It leaked into the force and tugged at his compassion.

"What's wrong?" he murmured very softly.

Not noticing his voice was back to normal.

She looked up at him longingly, her cries becoming stronger.

Then it hit him.

"Oh," he whispered.

Running his hand over her cheek he tried to channel the force into the aching of her gums. She was teething.

"That hurts huh?" he consoled, leaning down without thinking and picking her up into his arms.

A single gasp escaped him, the baby quieting simultaneously. It felt amazing. Her weight was perfect. She was soft, not too heavy. Rested her head against his chest and reached out her hand to him.

It was almost automatic when he captured her tiny hand in his fingers in response. He sunk into a nearby chair without noticing what he was doing. Neither of them noticed the fingers she held were mechanical – it was the act of sharing, not the fabric beneath.

She nuzzled at his shoulder and whimpered quietly again.

"I know Leia, I know," he tried to assure.

He just knew she had the name they'd chosen for her. They'd thought it was so beautiful, and now he saw how it suited their beautiful little girl.

Carefully he stroked his fingertips over her lips. Clumsily he drew on the lightside of the force as he hadn't in more than a year. His precision was not what it once would have been, but it didn't occur to him to tug at the power of the dark for his purposes. The love inside him automatically reached out to the light for what he needed.

Trying his best he channelled what he could into the crying baby.

"Leia, Leia, it's ok. I'll make it better," he assured softly.

She curled further into him with his words, quieting a little as he tried to minimise the pain of her first tooth coming through. Her cries softened and she clutched his hand tightly.

Quietly he stroked over her tiny fingers, directing energy away from the nerves that were transmitting her pain.

As she settled he closed his eyes, releasing his connection to the force.

"Shhh," he rocked.

And she did. The little thing burrowed even further into him and quieted down. Anakin stopped breathing for a moment of sheer fulfilment. Leia loved him. She didn't know why, and she didn't understand him, but she knew he would protect her, and that he'd taken away the sharp pangs in her mouth.

He could feel it all spilling out into the force, clear as only thoughts from another Jedi were. A Jedi that wasn't shielding themselves. Like a baby that was born one.

The door behind him opened and Anakin was suddenly clasping at air.

"Shhh, Leia, you're alright," an older man he only saw the back of soothed.

Anakin sat up, distraught to find the baby had disappeared from his arms in the blink of an eye. Sadly he watched as the other man lifted her out of her elaborate cot.

He wanted to yell at the man to get out. That he wasn't her father. That he had no right to be in here. But Anakin was already fading from the room and suddenly his connection to Leia was severed.

Twitching in his sleep on the other side of the galaxy Darth Vader shook his dreams off angrily and surrounded himself in a cloak of darkness. Unconsciously, the instinct of a loving father lingered. That love, that overwhelming delight he'd felt when Padmé told him she was pregnant had, if only briefly, resurfaced. And once again it would do everything within its power to safeguard his family.

To protect his daughter from the anger of his waking hours, the memory of his encounter with her was wiped away. Even as a dream it no longer existed in his experience. And with it went the only expression of humanity and happiness he'd had in more than a year.

When he awoke he associated the feeling of warmth inside him with allowing himself to think of Padmé. And with that only came the tearing feeling of aching as he was forced to remember he would never be with her again.

Across the galaxy Bail Organa was pleasantly surprised to find that Leia had already calmed herself by the time he arrived to comfort her. In fact, she was quite chirpy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – **_Six and a half years later_

Sweeping into his quarters Darth Vader angrily removed his cloak. Without even bothering with his usual routine he simply collapsed. The armour still surrounded him, uncomfortable as always. Tonight, however, he was too angry, too overwhelmed to take it off.

Padmé's betrayal was coming back to haunt him. All remaining Senators that had signed the petition of 2000 almost seven years ago had been summoned before the Emperor. Only a handful had survived. Most were traitors to the Empire. Her name was on that list.

He hated her. He truly hated her for what she'd been partied to.

Even as he thought that though, everything in his very being rebelled. Every cell screamed that he loved her. That he still loved her so very deeply.

Gasping in air he listened to his breather subtly shift speeds. The pain was still sharp and stabbing, though time had passed. Then again, he would probably never get over what he'd done to her. That he was capable of what he'd done.

His heart broke all over again as he remembered holding out his hand. And squeezing. Why hadn't he let go just a second earlier? It might have allowed even just a single gasp more of air into her lungs than she received. It might have saved her.

Often he tortured himself with such impossibilities of hope, right before he forced himself to acknowledge that she was gone. Her fire was gone out of the universe, and he was left only half a man because of it. Physically he didn't even care. But emotionally, he didn't think his heart existed anymore.

Bitter and alone he began to pass into a miserable sleep.

_ANI! _Her voice. Crying out in his head, in pain, terrible pain.

His eyes fluttered but didn't open, consciousness already almost gone.

'Padmé?' his mind whispered tentatively, stretching out for the presence he knew was gone.

Her essence seemed to tug him towards one spot. Alderaan. Without any conscious effort he materialised in a cave. A man, dressed in comfortably warm Jedi robes as a snowstorm raged outside.

He glanced left and right, not understanding.

"I'm c-cold," a young voice told him softly from where she was huddled over herself in a corner.

Anakin Skywalker glanced outside, noting the poor light. Night was falling.

Without a single thought he hurried to her side and settled himself on the floor. He drew her into his arms and allowed her to eagerly climb into his lap. When she was settled he pulled his cloak tightly around them and tried to warm her freezing arms.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

She didn't say anything, just buried her head in his chest and shivered.

He hugged her tighter, sharing body heat with the little thing. Who looked so much like Padmé's nieces. Stroking the little girl's hair back he remorsefully acknowledged who this dream girl was.

"Why are you alone in a snowstorm Princess Leia?" he coaxed, giving her curls a quick kiss.

"We were playing and I got lost," came her muffled voice.

"When?" he pushed.

He couldn't be here with her forever, whoever had been entrusted with her care had better be looking for something so precious.

"This morning," she grumbled.

Nodding, he didn't ask her any more questions. He just sat quietly, gently rocking and allowing her to burrow into him. She was getting warmer already, he could feel it.

There was only a brief silence before she raised her head from the protection his chest offered and questioned

"Daddy?"

Startled, Anakin looked down at her. It was not a term he'd ever expected to hear, but falling from her little mouth it sounded perfect.

"Princess Leia," he rumbled back.

He stroked his hands through her hair, like he'd done to Padmé. It was the only other person he'd been tender with. The only other person he'd loved since he became a Jedi.

"Sometimes I dream things," she told him softly.

With a sad smile he hugged her close. He didn't question what was happening, how and why he'd gotten here, how he was conversing with a young daughter who was very much alive. He just accepted it.

"I know, I dream things too," he told her sadly.

He knew what she was trying to say. Force visions. His last one was of his beloved's death. He didn't like his dreams. Except this one. This one was strange.

"Sometimes I dream about a very beautiful Queen," Leia told him.

Closing his eyes a tear slipped out, unwanted.

"I wish I could dream about her still," he whispered.

Leia was silent for a very long time. She was drifting off to sleep, content that he would protect her from the night and now fully warmed in the sheltered circle of her father's arms and cloak. Before she did she murmured

"The Queen loves you. Do you love her?"

Anakin remained still and silent for a long time. Leia was fast asleep before he had an answer. A single word, did he love the Queen?

Yes.

The temperature dropped rapidly and eventually he propped himself up against the icy cave wall, keeping his princess protected like he'd failed to do when she was still curled inside her mother.

"They're coming," Leia mumbled in her sleep towards dawn.

Anakin raised an eyebrow then looked towards the cave entrance. A light shined in then a voice was calling

"Prince Organa! The princess is in here! We've found her!"

Anakin's heart seized up and he pulled Leia tight to him. Organa had his child!

"Don't leave me Daddy," her soft voice whimpered once more.

Before he could reply his outrage stripped him of this gift from the force, the desperation of Padmé's restless soul abated. With fury he was about to crush the life out of every member of the Royal House of Alderaan for stealing his child. For keeping this from him. She was right under his nose!

But he was already back in his capsule. Startled awake as he roared "NO!" His love for Padmé and their content Princess stole away the memory before he could retrieve it. All he was left with was a feeling of anger and despair, with no real cause.

Pain and suffering lingered as they always had. And nothing had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **– _Two years Post-ROTJ_

An adult Leia eyed her brother thoughtfully as he sat meditating on the hanger bay floor.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

Intrigued she saw his lips move while the rest of his body stayed absolutely still.

"Meditating," he explained succinctly.

The former Princess leant against the struts of an X-Wing, fascinated that he could sit so passively and do nothing at a time where there always seemed to be one more colony, one more civilisation that needed help. There were more practical ways to help the universe than sitting around thinking.

"What for?" Leia pushed him.

"A force vision is like seeing the future. It's almost like you are there, experiencing that time. I'm trying to have a vision of the past."

He broke out of his rigid stance, slumping forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Leia gave a sad half-smile and walked over to sit beside him, carefully smoothing back his hair in comfort.

"I want to know more about our mother. And since the records have all been meticulously wiped, this seems as good a method as any."

"I'm sorry I can't remember more," she apologised.

Not for the first time she cursed her own insufficient memory, wondering just how young she had been when she'd seen that woman. Luke, more than she, had a desperate need to know where he came from and she loathed herself for not being able to tell him more. If the stories of his upbringing were anything to go by, the emotional distance his aunt and uncle kept only strengthened the longing for natural parents who would have loved him. Yet another thing she thanked Bail for, the unconditional devoting had always made her feel wanted.

"I can't even dream about them," he muttered, flicking at invisible dust on his shoe.

The way he almost sulked brought a much-needed laugh bubbling up from the pit of her stomach.

"I used to have dreams, about my mother."

Luke's eyes popped open and he lit up eagerly.

"Really? Tell me."

"I think they were just dreams. Not force visions."

Luke paused and studied her carefully.

"Tell me anyway," he gently coaxed.

"She was a – queen. In my dreams anyway. I remember telling –"

Leia cut herself off with a gasped intake of breath. Her mind remembered a moment in time she'd long forgotten. It was so vivid she was shocked straight to her feet, as if getting away from Luke was the only way to make it go away.

"What is it?" Luke asked worriedly, scrambling to stand.

"No-nothing."

Leia held up her hand and back away from him, startled as her mind provided her with a very clear image.

"Leia what's wrong?" he was obviously trying to remain calm for her sake.

Leia's eyes widened alarmingly as she had a very clear memory. And this was an actual memory not a dream. No, it had to be a figment of her imagination. It had to be. Although why would she have possibly dreamt up such a character?

"L-Luke," she trembled.

He came closer and drew her into his arms.

"What is it?" he asked again.

Soothing her as he rubbed her shoulders.

She couldn't even say the word father, or link the image in her mind to the horrible man in black who had tortured her on the death star.

"Have you ever," she paused to swallow back her fear.

But the man she had met hadn't induced fear. He had been warm, comforting. Thoughtful.

"Have I ever," he prompted when she didn't go on.

"Met a man with wavy blonde hair, to about here," she indicated just above her shoulder. "Wearing long brown and black robes. Taller than you."

"What colour were his eyes?" Luke asked softly.

Leia looked up at him intently, staring straight into the same eyes.

"Blue," she whispered.

Luke smiled very gently at her.

"I've only seen him once like that. After he died."

Leia didn't make any reply to indicate she knew he was talking about. But she pulled away from him and quietly started pacing, that was indication enough.

"He's our father," Luke murmured.

"I know."

Luke somehow wasn't surprised. Except something didn't quite fit. Darth Vader in all his dark glory had been documented as existing for most of their lifetime.

"Where have you seen him?"

"In a cave."

"A cave!"

Leia looked up, suddenly brought back to the present.

"Yes. I was out playing with my friends and I got lost in a snowstorm. I decided to hide in a cave and wait for it to pass, but it got colder and colder and no one came to find me."

"Was this a dream?"

"No, it happened. When I was little. I was trembling, tired. I felt like if I just closed my eyes and went to sleep, I might never wake up but I would be with my mother. And then he appeared."

"In a cave on Alderaan?" Luke asked, startled.

Leia nodded.

"His hand," she tried to see through the fog of time that clouded her memories.

She touched her right arm.

"It was mechanical."

Luke said nothing, and it was obvious he was desperate for her to continue. After all, neither of them had very good memories of their father.

"Did he just stand there?" Luke questioned.

"No. He sat down and wrapped me up in his arms. I remember wondering how his cloak was so warm when it was made out of such simple material."

"Did you speak to him?"

"I – I called him …"

"Yes?" Luke eagerly pushed.

"Daddy. I called him daddy and he called me Princess Leia. I somehow just – knew."

"I told him that I had dreams. I did, I had dreams about my mother and no one else would believe me. Or they would tell me to hush up and stop being foolish. So eventually I stopped talking about her. Sometimes I had prophetic dreams too, but I got in trouble once when I told my father – Bail – that I'd foreseen something and I never mentioned it again."

Luke studied her curiously.

"So you do have force visions. You've had them before."

"'I dream things too'- that's what he said to me!" Leia remembered, startled. "I remember feeling so relieved that someone believed me!"

"Did he try and hurt you?"

Leia tipped her head to the side, struggling to remember.

"No, he just held me, kept me warm. I think he might have even," she squinted, as if seeing into the past. "Kissed my hair?"

Luke sat back on his haunches, startled.

"Your hair?"

Leia suddenly pulled back from him emotionally.

"Leia, what is?" he questioned.

His consolation was obviously not wanted though, because she shook his hand off and began walking away. As if disgusted with him. Or herself.

"Leia, tell me, please," he begged her as she wrestled herself away from him.

"I didn't want him to leave," she finally screamed. "I wanted to stay with him! He was warm and comforting and I felt like I belonged with him!"

He pushed her hair back and quietly listened as she ranted. Finally he murmured

"You, somehow met an Anakin Skywalker who loved you as his child. And you remember our mother as a beautiful queen. Why be upset when both our parents left you such wonderful memories?"

"Because one of them was a mass murder – a dictator! He isn't the benevolent loving parent you want him to be Luke – and he never will be!"

With that she accusation thrown at him she stalked from the hanger bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Luke rolled his shoulder slightly, still uncomfortable after yesterday's confrontation with Leia. He wanted to try meditating again, to try and see into the past but he couldn't focus. His soul wouldn't calm, and after half an hour he gave up trying when the database search algorithm he'd initiated began beeping with results.

With as much calm as a Jedi he touched a button to stop his com beeping and walked to the nearest terminal.

"What're you doing?" Han called as he watched Luke approach.

The blond hero turned to where his friend had just appeared from beneath his silent ship.

"It's found an entry that mentions my father," Luke called back.

He set himself up at the terminal and keyed in his access code, trying hard to ignore the way Han shook his head and disappeared again. He skimmed the contents with a deepening frown, then went back and read every word again. Slowly.

"Look at this," Luke murmured, intrigued.

A medical file, one that had taken weeks to resurrect, was now lit up in front of him, plain as day.

"Kid, I don't wanna look at anything to do with that guy. I don't care if he's your father or whatever, I'm just glad you got rid of him. Otherwise he coulda been round a lonnnng time," Han drawled from deep in the bowels of the _Millennium Falcon_.

"No, I don't think so."

Luke pointed to the screen, tracing the line of characters to make sure he was reading right.

"It says here he tried to kill himself on _seven_ separate occasions? That can't be right."

"Kill himself?" Han was clearly startled as his head popped up from the access hatch.

He jumped to his feet and rounded up behind Luke to read over his shoulder.

Luke hit a few commands to demand more information.

"Twice here on Coruscant and five times on some place called…Naboo. Never heard of it."

Han shrugged.

"Neither have I."

Before Han could stop him Luke had jogged off with "I'm going to ask Leia," thrown back over his shoulder.

When he found her she was almost disappearing in datachips at her desk.

"Ahhh, Leia?" he asked, knocking on her door warily.

She looked up, a false smile flashing briefly across her face at the sight of her brother.

"I'm kind of busy."

He winced. Their flare-up yesterday still bothered him too. But he was determined to press on, after all this was her heritage too. Quite deliberately he did his best to pretend nothing had happened, sidling into her office and settling across from her desk.

"That's alright. I just need to know about the planet Naboo. I've never heard of it before – have you?"

Leia nodded, reaching for a chip that had been knocked to the floor by her elbow.

"Naboo – the biggest conundrum in the Imperial Senate. It was Palpatine's home planet, but the Senators from Naboo were renowned for their efforts towards anti-Imperial peace and democracy. There was a string of them who died in mysterious circumstances from the end of the Clone Wars until the dissolution. I remember reading that it was incredibly beautiful but…"

Leia trailed off and sat back in her chair thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"Just a memory."

She shook her head like she didn't want to explain any more. But her elusiveness captured Luke's attention.

"Tell me," he was truly intrigued, leaning into the doorframe and waiting for a further explanation.

"I once asked my father how such a selfless people could create such a ruthless leader. He wasn't really paying attention and just mumbled for me to go look it up myself. But about two minutes later he came barrelling into my study and told me to go play outside like a normal child. I just remembered how strange that was."

Luke silently handed her a datachip, which she took from him without question and pushed into a datareader.

It didn't take long for the file to appear. Or Leia's anger to rear its head. She threw the reader away in disgust.

"Why are you showing me this?" she growled.

He knew how she felt about that man. Why did he always have to push it?

"Look at the locations. He tried to kill himself _five times _on Naboo."

"If I were on the Emperor's home planet, I would want to kill myself too," she snapped at him.

"But five times? And why were you stopped from learning about it, why have I never heard of it? Look how close it is to Tatooine."

Leia glanced down at the datapad again. It was awfully close really.

"Apparently it's a planet Skywalkers were supposed to avoid…So I would like to go and see what's so terrible. Will you come with me?"

Leia was already opening her mouth to bite his head off in protest when Luke cut her off with

"He hated it so much he tried to kill himself on multiple occasions remember. Which means you will probably love it."

There was a long silence between them then Luke pushed

"please Leia. It's important to me. Come. Please?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Leia pinched the bride of her nose tightly as Luke continued to try and change her mind until finally she snapped – "fine! I'll go with you!"

He recoiled at her harsh tone, but nodded and got to his feet.

"I'll tell Han to get the _Falcon_–"

"No," she cut him off. "Not Han, he's been through enough with that monster. You won't subject him to this too."

Even as the words came out of her mouth, Leia regretted them. One day she would have to accept that Luke lived in a slightly blissful world, detached from reality, where the scum from whom they'd taken half their genetic material was actually the caring parent he longed for as a child. And she had to stop forcing him to abandon that one treasure he held dear, because the world they lived in now was full of so few moments of hope or joy.

"Let's just go alone alright?" she asked in a softer tone, reaching out to place her hand on his. "It is a Skywalker thing after all."

She forced herself to smile at him and it seemed to work. Luke nodded and got to his feet, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," he murmured, then left her alone, knowing the sacrifice she was making for him.

Han walked in a moment later, wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

"So are you going with him?" her husband asked as he sunk into the chair Luke had just vacated and propped his feet up on her desk.

Leia nodded reluctantly. Her fingers started tapping on the wooden-topped surface of the desk, an old habit to release pent up energy of frustration.

"Princess, I don't wanna tell you what to do but –"

She shot him a deadly look as she reached for more of her work, shoving a new datachip into her reader so hard it almost broke in the slot.

"Then don't tell me what to do," she angrily snapped then mentally slapped herself. "It's not about you," she hurriedly apologised. "I don't want to go with him but it means so much to him and he kept pestering me, I couldn't so no …"

There was a silence and Leia looked down at the reader, not even seeing the words. It wasn't until five minutes later when Han quietly spoke up that she even noticed he was still there.

"I thought we decided you weren't going to do anything dangerous until after…"

He didn't quite finished his sentence but Leia knew what he was referring to. Her gaze caught with his then travelled down to her middle. Her fingers froze their staccato rhythm on the desk, gripping it tightly.

"From memory it's actually a very peaceful planet, like a very green, lush Alderaan. It should be alright."

He raised an eyebrow of disbelief.

"Truly Han, it will be fine."

The pilot planted his feet back on the floor and stood, slowly circling her desk until his hands rested on her tense shoulders and began massaging them.

"Let me come with you," he coaxed, working his thumb into a tense knot.

She rolled her neck, relaxing beneath his ministrations.

"If you come then there _will_ be trouble. You attract it," she quietly teased.

He grinned; understanding that she was subtly telling him this was a twin thing.

"Well considering your foul mood of late I'm happy to leave Luke to deal with it for a few days."

She slapped his hand hard for that comment, satisfied with the stinging yelp that escaped his lips.

Quietly he slipped one hand off her shoulder and down to her flat middle.

"I'm going to blame this little one for your temper though and leave you Skywalkers to it. Although you'd better take very good care of the littlest Solo or there will be hell to pay," he warned. "I'll see you at dinner Princess."

With that he danced out of her reach and scuttled from her room before she could catch him again.

---

Twelve hours later Leia sat in the cockpit of a cruiser, wondering if she really had the time to be indulging Luke like this. Three days was an awfully long time in a shaky new Republic, and Mon Mothma relied on her expertise to keep the prevailing interests as balanced as possible.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Luke asked cheerily, looking up from the piloting controls after their smooth transition into hyperspace.

Leia shook her head, her mind occupied with thoughts of heavily armed Imperial remnants still exerting their will in the weaker sectors of the galaxy.

_Patience_ Luke quietly told himself, reaching out to take Leia's hand in his own. That seemed to grab her attention, for her eyes turned towards him slowly.

"This is who we are, where we came from. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Her hard gaze bore into his with a defiant answer she could barely restrain herself from voicing. She already knew at least half of where they came from. And that was truly knowledge she could live without it. Leia forced herself to clench her mouth shut though, and Luke nodded in silent acceptance.

"At least meditate with me then?" he asked. "Maybe my idea of having a vision of the past could work with you. After all, you've at least seen our mother in person."

Leia sighed but reluctantly agreed, allowing her brother to pull her to the metallic cockpit floor beside him. Together they folded their legs and tried to get comfortable, the noises of the ship fading to the background. She focused on nothing more than steadying her breathing, letting his words flow over her.

"Imagine you're moving back through your memories. Trying to a find a file stored at the very deepest level. There are images, feelings from when you were a child, very young."

What Luke really wanted to ask about was the memory Leia had mentioned the other day. Of some sort of encounter with their father that puzzled and intrigued him. But if he did that she may very well throw him out an airlock, so he decided he'd be best to play it safe. Perhaps he could get her to probe deeper in territory they'd covered before.

And there was one person he really wanted to know about.

"The woman you remember, our mother. Do you see her?" he began, trying to repress his own eagerness.

"Yes," Leia whispered, drawing up the fuzzy picture behind her closed eyes.

"Tell me," he murmured.

"She's got dark hair. Like mine, it's all I can really see."

"Then tell me what you feel," Luke continued to lead, slowly allowing his own control of the force to bolster Leia's strength.

"She's upset, sad…Broken-hearted."

"Why?" he murmured, trying to merge his thoughts with hers, to feel what Leia felt.

All he wanted was to have even just a single insight into the good people he knew he came from.

Leia tried her hardest to do this for Luke, to understand anything about the image she'd always kept in her mind and in her heart. To give him the mother he wanted, craved. But nothing new came to her.

Her head shook and with all her might she tried to push deeper as he instructed. Still nothing.

"I'm sorry Luke, there isn't anymore. I was just too young."

Luke nodded in acceptance, knowing that he was already trying Leia's patience by insisting that she accompany him. The limits of her memory had been reached and he had to accept that and let go. No matter how much he craved even a single glimpse of his mother.

At that moment a repetitive bleep began emanating from the console, drawing both their heads around.

"Why is that ringing out? We're still parsecs away," Leia demanded as she scrambled to her feet.

Luke jumped up behind her and consulted the star chart over her shoulder.

"We're nowhere near Naboo," he confirmed.

Leia reached above her head and flicked three switches in succession.

"If the nav computer is malfunctioning then it's too dangerous to keep going at lightspeed. Strap yourself in, I'm taking us out of hyperspace."

Without a peep of complaint Luke did just that, taking a deep breath and reaching into the force as Leia slowed pulled back on the controls.

Their reversion to realspace was less than spectacular. With their shields up they literally bounced off another ship already at the exact point of space and time. Mere metres away, it's own shields repelled against their own, sending both vessels into violent opposing spins.

It took Leia almost twenty seconds to reinitialise the stabilisers.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked as he peeled himself from the wall and hauled himself back into his chair.

His dark haired twin was staring out at the unknown planet in front of them confusedly.

"A little bruised. You?" she returned distractedly.

Luke watched as her fingers flew over the console, then winced as a voice suddenly blasted out from the communications system

"Have you never made a hyperspace jump before! You could have gotten us both killed."

Leia reached over and depressed a button offering a very diplomatic response.

"This is Leia Organa. We had a malfunction and had to pull out early. We're terribly sorry for the damage we've caused and will happily pay for any necessary repairs to your ship that you have to conduct on this planet."

Luke was looking down, skimming over the readouts that were making no sense.

"Whatever this planet is," he muttered quietly.

"I don't think any repairs are necessary to my vessel. Yours however, would appear to need at least a navcomp overhaul."

Leia shot Luke what could only be termed a 'look'. The kind that said 'you chose this ship, why didn't you have it fully checked out before we left?'.

"We'll do that. Thank you, Miss –?"

"Amidala. Good day."

---

Padmé rolled her eyes and disconnected the communicator before she had to waste any more time.

"Honestly," she muttered to herself.

Her hands competently worked over the controls of her small cruiser, redirecting it towards the planet Kumarat once more.

"Hoodlums. You think they'd learn to at least calculate a proper jump before they hijacked their parent's space craft for a joy ride."

As she continued to quietly berate them her fingers locked in the course to the safest port in the war-torn southern hemisphere and her eyes turned back to the huge orange and blue planet in her viewscreen.

For a moment an image flashed in her mind, of the last week, and its string of non-stop Senate social events, each outdoing the last as the most boring she'd ever attended. But it had to be worth it.

A secretive smile tugged so hard at her lips she couldn't fight it off. Oh yes, cocktail parties and balls were nothing if the information she'd come across was indeed accurate. The almost breathless whisper she'd barely heard spoken, that the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear were secretively fact finding on Kumarat.

Her hands clenched into fists as the anticipation buzzed to get out.

"Oh Anakin," she sighed happily to herself.

All her memories of pointless Senate socialising slipped away beneath the waves of love she felt for Anakin. _Her_ Anakin. Flutters of excitement filled her chest as she imagined holding him to her again.

"Please please please be here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Padmé guided her comparatively small personal cruiser into the docking bay she'd been allocated. As she carefully manoeuvred between the large doors she'd spied a welcoming party just waiting to greet her, and couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance. She wasn't here in an official capacity, all she wanted was to be left alone. It was already going to be hard enough to locate and meet up with an unsuspecting Anakin.

"Shall I gather your travelling bags Miss Padmé?" Threepio's tinny voice asked from behind her as she smoothly touched the craft to the ground.

Padmé turned and shot her companion a tired smile, the anticipation of senatorial duties already beginning to weigh her down.

"No thank you Threepio," she guided her husband's droid. "Could you get my purple cloak for me though?"

"Of course Miss Padmé. Right away."

The senator watched the warm cabin lights reflecting off his new plating as he waddled away. It was but a temporary distraction, she knew she couldn't hide in here forever. Still, for a moment more her mind lingered on the thought of her young husband. The promise of running her fingers through his thick hair and looking deep into his piercing eyes made any planetary representative tolerable.

Without any more delay she found her feet, traversing the narrow corridor to the lowering ramp and slipping into the cloak a waiting Threepio offered her.

A small delegation of dignitaries took eager steps towards her as she confidently emerged from her private sanctuary.

"Senator Amidala, you honour us with your presence," a shortish humanoid leader greeted her in a soft voice. "We had no word of your intentions or our party would have been much more substantial I assure you."

Padmé reached out and took the woman's hand, clasping it daintily as was a customary sign of respect on many mid-rim planets.

"I did not mean to attract all the attention of an official visit, I felt it necessary to gain a first-hand understanding of the war's progress…?"

Padmé trailed off, uncertain what title to put on the end without knowing whom the woman actually was.

"Viceroy Kataira," the woman inclined her head. "I would be honoured if you would join me for dinner tonight. I have many questions myself about the war, and the part our planet is expected to play in it. From what I have seen so far, I fear that role is increasing."

The flame-haired viceroy turned and begun pacing out of the hanger bay. Padmé followed at her side, noting the significantly rural population that interacted amongst themselves outside the continent's biggest docking port. Obviously this mainly agrarian society had not been under-rated. Then she thought about how odd that statement sounded. An increasing role? For these people? What could they have that would possibly be a commodity to either side?

"Oh?" Padmé questioned, hoping to subtly push for information without seeming pertinent.

"First the Jedi and then yourself, Kumarat certainly seems to be attracting the Republic's attention."

"Indeed."

Padmé swallowed, drawing her cloak further round her shoulders in an attempt to hide her almost trembling joy. Jedi. Jedi were here. _**My **Jedi better be here_, she silently threatened everyone and no one.

"It was my understanding the Jedi were trying to conduct their business covertly," Padmé noted.

"At first yes. But exciting news travels fast amongst our small and scattered population, and it has been many years since the public imagination has been so greatly stirred. Reports were soon too numerous to deny, and they have been moving around quite openly the past few days."

_Good_. Her hands twisted together in the dark fabric folds, the anticipation bubbling up inside her. _He will be much easier to find if he's become the folk hero these people seem to need. _

"I am sure the Jedi have important business to attend to, but I am glad their presence offers such necessary diversion for the people in these times of war."

It was the perfect thing to say – neither here nor there – pure politician speak. And it effectively moved the topic of conversation away from the covert motive of her trip, and to the cover story she'd planned for just this eventuality.

"I was hoping to move amongst your people, learn of their experiences and fears first-hand, without any political sugar-coating."

"Of course Senator. If there is anything at all we can offer you, please do not hesitate to ask. Until evening meal."

Padmé bowed to the Viceroy, then stood watching in surprise as the woman and her entire entourage turned and walked away without another word. She would never have gotten away so easily on a more economically-developed world. Where were the hours of ceremony she was so used to?

Threepio cluttered up behind her as Padmé shifted uncomfortably in her intricately embroidered cloak as she looked towards the bustling marketplace of simply dressed people before her. Many eyes were drawn to the clean delicate lines of fabric that swathed her.

"Come on Threepio. I need to change and then we can go looking."

"Looking?" he queried as they hurried into the terminal.

By the time he caught up to her she was rummaging through her closet, pulling out the plainest wrap she could find and slinging it over her shoulders.

"For Anakin," she clarified.

"Oh Master Anakin is here? I didn't know!"

_That's because I didn't tell you – we're not even supposed to be here, let alone know that he is._

"Well, apparently he is. Could you go do a scan of their databases and see if you can find his current location?"

"Of course Miss Padmé."

While she was alone she loaded a utility belt, in no way naïve about what to expect. Just because they weren't a hub of technological innovation did not mean people weren't aware of who she was. Or the value of threatening her. The last carbine snapped into place on her blaster just as Threepio returned.

"He was spotted an hour ago in a town fifty kilometres from here m'lady."

A smile spread over her face at the mention of so short a distance.

"Let's go find a speeder then."

---

Padmé slowed the land-hugging vehicle to a smooth glide before terminating the silent engine's operations altogether. With a speculative eye she glanced around the middle of the largish trade-post, assessing it instantaneously. It was dusty, loud, full of uncouth individuals and definitely lacking the refined artistry that infiltrated even the smallest Nubian village. A pack of animals she'd never seen before were being herded through the market place by two middle-aged men on swoop bikes. The villagers shot them annoyed looks as they were forced to make way. Loud hawkers at roadside stalls tried to spruik their wares without consideration for harmony or peace, only the next sale. There was a hard edge to the entire district, as if a threat lingered in the air that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"This is where Anakin was spotted?" she asked Threepio again, just to make sure.

"Yes Mistress Padmé."

Padmé climbed out of the rented speeder, red dust flying up around her as her sturdy boots hit the compacted ground.

"We're going to have to be discreet about this Threepio. If at all possible we're to avoid Obi-Wan, is that clear?"

She could just imagine the reaction that particular Jedi master would have if his newly-knighted friend just happened across his long-lost droid in a peasant marketplace. Far too many questions would be asked that she did not care to answer if it could be avoided. After all, she was here to catch Anakin if possible. A few hours in his company during the short Senate recess – the only time of year when her days were her own.

"Of course," Threepio agreed to her order to maintain a low profile.

Padmé pulled the hood of her plain brown cloak up over her head and blended into the small crowd. She could hear metallic footsteps behind her but for once he managed to remain quiet, simply tagging along behind her as Padmé subtly surveyed the area.

For almost an hour she moved carefully from stall to stall, looking but never buying, simply hoping to look busy. Her eyes swept back and forth, looking for the tall familiar form that would have towered above this crowd. She had little luck, and had reached the end of the main street without a single glimpse. Still, she was resolved. She was going to find him and there was only road in and out of this town. It was likely he was here. Besides, she could just…feel it.

Something moved in an alley, just at the edge of her peripheral vision. Her head turned but found the small lane devoid of all life. Shaking her head and assuming she was now seeing things, she returned her attention to the marketplace.

_Where are you? _she quietly demanded.

---

Anakin Skywalker ducked into a small alley alongside his friend then glanced around to make sure they weren't being watched. Even as he confirmed it they both took a massive leap, landing silently on the rooftop of a nearby building.

Neither spoke as they crept to the front façade and crouched low to peer down without being seen. A smirk of satisfaction tugged at Anakin's lips. Now this vantage point was _much_ better. No more villagers fawning over him like he was some god. After a life of anonymity, of being able to disappear, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the attention the war directed his way.

Shaking off the mythical status this simple planet's inhabitants held him in, he joined Obi-Wan in surveying the people milling below, presented with a bird's eye view of everything going on in the street. Carefully Anakin shifted the weight to his right foot and steadied himself with his hand, trying to spot the elusive contact they'd been searching for all morning.

His eyes helped him analyse each and every person in that market place, one by one. A young woman, pregnant and giggling with a friend; two shepherds causing trouble as they tried to move their herd; a man pushing for a sale on farm machinery; all were classical farm folk. The kind that could be found in any rural village, on any planet in the galaxy. Except…He shifted his gaze to the next figure and paused. Something didn't seem right with her, and he assumed it was a _her_, going by the short stature and slight form. Her hood was pulled low, concealing her face, and the garment she wore was plain but something about her movements just didn't seem to fit.

Was this their contact?

He sent a quick glance towards Obi-Wan, but the older Jedi hadn't yet set eyes on this person. Anakin didn't alert the Master, after all it was time he proved himself as an independent knight and not just a following Padawan. Carefully he took a deep breath and reached out into the force, relaxing to let it take him where it would. The small woman's presence in the force was a soft beam of light, like a powerful lighthouse among a sea of candles.

Tilting his head he slid his eyes closed, confused and needing to concentrate harder. She felt eager, and a warmth filled him he didn't quite understand…

Anakin's eyes snapped open in delight. Just as he made a wild and totally irrational guess as to her identity, he spotted the familiar shiny droid following her through the downmarket collection of hawkers.

He spared a quick look to make sure Obi-Wan's attention was still elsewhere, then waved his hand. Her hood flew back as if on a breeze and he caught the smallest glimpse. A smile broke out over his features as he recognised her beautiful face while it was momentarily revealed to him. She quickly tugged the simple cloth back down, looking around to make sure no one had seen her.

High above on a rooftop one man had definitely set eyes on her. Could now not take them off her. And his lips were forming a word he hadn't dared to breathe in months.

"Padmé."

---


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Anakin's hungry gaze devoured the site of Padmé as she wandered the street two stories below him.

"Did you say something?" Obi-Wan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Shaking his head was the only response Anakin gave. _She's here! _he was gleefully telling himself over and over again. It didn't make any sense, and he had no idea _why_, but she was here! They hadn't seen each other in over three months; it was almost too much to believe.

Obi-Wan's gaze seemed to follow him to the now covered Padmé and Anakin quickly whipped his attention away from her and onto a figure a few paces further away. He didn't want to face an interrogation from Obi-Wan. He just wanted to get down to her as quickly as possible.

"Do you see him?" his partner asked again.

Hurriedly Anakin returned his gaze to scouring the crowd. They needed to find their informant and soon, if only to divert Obi-Wan's interests and allow the younger Jedi time to capture and be alone with Padmé.

His eyes settled on someone out of place in the streetscape – someone who hadn't made the effort to blend in as well as Naboo's Senator had.

"There," he quietly gestured with his head.

A pair of Jedi watched as that figure weaved stiffly between people milling about, shooting glances behind his back every few seconds as if he expected to be attacked.

"Confront him alone so we don't overwhelm him. I'll hang back," Anakin murmured.

"You confront him," Obi-Wan challenged.

Anakin turned, lifting his eyebrow to his mentor.

"_You_ are the Negotiator," he teased.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, once again making his dislike of that particular nickname clear. Anakin did not mind in the least, as long as he was left free to find Padmé. His face threatened to light up once more without his consent, and he quickly turned his attentions back to the township.

"Off you go."

Grumbling good-naturedly about disrespectful Padawans, Obi-Wan nevertheless crept back across the rooftop and a moment later, Anakin was alone. He counted to five in his head forcing himself to wait, his eyes desperately locked to his beloved. Once he could be sure Obi-Wan was gone he hurried to follow her, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he was just ahead of her. With a soft jump he landed in another deserted laneway, his hood falling back and a thick cloud of dust springing up as his feet silently hit the ground.

He reached out into the force once more carefully feeling for the two people around him he was most concerned about. Cautiously he pushed himself against the building wall, concealing himself in the dark shadows while Obi-Wan walked past, hot on the heels of their contact. A breath later he snapped his hand out and snagged Padmé around the waist, tugging her into him.

---

Padmé crinkled her brow as she caught sight of what looked to be Obi-Wan, hurrying away from her down the street. _Where he is, Anakin must surely follow_ her mind quietly mused. She only needed a split second to make the decision to follow him. With precise footsteps guiding her she still kept her distance, intent on keeping her presence hidden from him at all costs.

Unfortunately she was entirely focused on the need to see Anakin, and not the world surrounding her. With a sharp tug she was yanked out of the sunlight and away from the bustling crowds.

_Idiot! _she chastised herself, struggling against her assailant. The strong arm pinned her hands to her sides, severely restricting her movement. Her last avenue for help went against her 'staying quiet and out of the spotlight' pledge but it had to be done. Opening her mouth she got ready to scream her lungs out. A glove clamped over her lips before she could make a sound, effectively ending any chance of freedom.

"I have no idea why you are here, but I'm so glad you are," a breathy whisper caressed her ear.

Padmé went rigid as she heard the sound, felt the brush of his lips against her earlobe. A heartbeat later stubble rasped against her the creamy skin on neck. His arms loosened just a little and it was all she needed. With a sharp breath she spun to face him, drinking in his features hungrily. She was greeted by the most uplifting sight of her experience – Anakin's bright eyes.

"Oh Anakin," she thankfully murmured.

With a bounce she propelled herself onto the tips of her toes and encircled his neck with her hands. His rough jaw scraped against her cheek, murmuring a soft "hello Padmé," as they took a moment to savour each other. Finally Anakin pulled back just a little and stared into her dark eyes, losing himself in their familiar loving warmth.

Padmé turned her cheek into his hand as three fingers came up to caress her. In the silence between them Anakin inclined his head down towards her. The world disappeared until he wasn't even breathing anymore, just brushing against her mouth with his own. The exhilarating feeling that shot through him was the spark that had been missing from his life for weeks. The heavenly tug of her insistent lips brushed everything else from his mind but the need to coax her tongue into his mouth and tangle around it. His palms braced against her back, eagerly pulling her even closer, intent on just disappearing inside her essence altogether.

Minutes were lost between them as they kissed, Padmé's fingers sifting through his hair as they made soft moaning noises.

When they pulled apart some time later she was surprised to find her back pressed up against the mud-rendered wall and her young husband's unceasing caresses bringing vivid joy back into her life.

"Mmm, Padmé," he mumbled as they separated.

His eyes were still half closed in a dopey haze, still lost in the sensation of her body in his arms again.

"Please tell me you're here to see me," he begged.

The dark glove she remembered so well came back to trace the edges of her face in reverence.

"Of course. We're in recess, and until we go back I would rather be on this poverty-stricken planet with you than anywhere else in the galaxy."

There was obviously nothing else she could have said that would make Anakin happier. His expression softened even more, until she could no longer restrain herself and had to reach up to kiss him again.

"Did you come alone?" Anakin breathily murmured.

As he cuddled her deeper into his arms she was more than happy that the answer to her question was "yes."

With a small laugh she slipped her arms from around his neck and began caressing the firm muscles of his strong chest. Padmé rolled her shoulders, finding the press of the wall against her back increasing each second as Anakin pushed closer. His lips kissed a slow, moist path across her cheek, over the curve of her jaw. Beneath him she shivered as he brushed his nose against hers before meeting her mouth again with the whispered words

"Where is your ship?"

"The main port. An hour away," she returned.

They distracted one another with wandering mouths until Anakin forced himself to pull away.

"I'll meet you there. Tonight I'll get away from Obi-Wan so we can be together," he quietly planned, swallowing as her gentle fingers tugged his hood back up.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked seriously.

"I don't care if it's safe," he told her resolutely.

His hips pinned her to the wall as he suddenly ducked his head. Padmé quietly groaned, her hands coming up to hold him still as he ravished the swanlike column of her neck with small love bites that peppered the pale skin.

When he released her she was panting heavily, his lusty gaze telling her there would be much more of that when they were alone tonight.

Swallowing, she nodded and gathered all her strength to stand without the support of the wall.

"Tonight," she agreed.

His hand clasped hers and pulled her back into him for once last kiss. Their soft caresses meant the world as they stood in the abandoned lane, touching as only husband and wife could. Finally Padmé pulled away and promised "I'll be waiting."

It took all his restraint to keep his feet planted exactly where they were and simply watch Padmé remerge to Threepio's harried "oh there you are Miss Padmé I was so terribly worried!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Padmé couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she returned to Threepio's company. Carefully she now retraced her steps to the speeder she'd rented. Her mood was instantly elevated by those brief moments just spent with Anakin, and inside her heart was pounding excitedly. Tonight she'd have him all to herself and even if it could only be for a few hours, it would be worth anything the universe asked of her.

The ghost of his touch still caressed her arms, a lingering tingling heightening her senses. She shivered, her steps lifting until she was almost bouncing. Even though Padmé knew she should still be wary of other unsavoury characters – after all if this were a safe planet with only harmless people Anakin and Obi-Wan wouldn't be here – there was nothing that could repress the fulfilment at seeing him again or the giddiness of anticipation.

Only a certain protocol droid's incessant babbling reminded her that she still had to get herself safely back to her ship. Hopefully without catching Obi-Wan's attention, because he still had to be nearby.

"There nothing to worry about Threepio," she quietly assured.

He didn't sound very sure when he replied "If you say so Mistress Padmé, but I still think we should hurry out of here."

"I agree," Padmé soothed, finally setting her eyes on her speeder.

Without looking around she could feel Anakin's gaze burning into her and knew he couldn't be far. He was watching her. With a knowing grin of what those fiery eyes would look like tonight, smouldering in soft light as she lost herself in them, Padmé slipped into the driver's seat. Threepio was all too eager to follow after her and without a glance back towards where Anakin had been beneath her palms in that alley, she started the engine and sped away. Back to where her ship was berthed and eager to make preparations for tonight.

The return trip to the terminal was made in silence, but it was by no means uncomfortable, and the time seemed to fly by. Padmé was deeply lost in her thoughts, a jumbled mix of the list of things she needed to do before tonight _change the sheets, bathe, find that new nightgown…_ and images of just what she would do to him the minute they were truly alone.

She left her golden droid to secure the speeder and hurried to unlock her ship, bounding up the ramp in exhilaration. As soon as she was on board the flashing of a waiting message at the com station caught her eye and a brilliant smile covered her face.

"Left me a message Anakin?" she asked the air with a mischievous grin.

The thrill of anticipation shot through her again, her body lighter than air as she rushed to the control panel and let her fingers fly to enter commands. He must have snuck away from Obi-Wan, or not yet returned to his friend's company, either way he'd left her some message with a promise for tonight. She just knew it.

Or so she thought.

A small figure popped up on the viewing pad alright. But it wasn't Anakin, and there was no deliciously arrogant smirk tugging the corners of his lips. Instead what was obviously a government official bowed in a recorded message, and Padmé's hopes fell. _Oh no!_ she suddenly remembered her agreement to attend to the Viceroy at dinner this evening, as the diplomat invited her to be there early. An engagement that had completely slipped her mind as the mere thought of being near Anakin again had reigned supreme.

Her fingers curled in on themselves, digging into her palm as she cursed her lack of anonymity. It was unthinkable to forego her duty and fail to join the Viceroy. But it was impossible to resist the allure of being alone with Anakin.

Desperate to think of a solution she forced herself to unfurl her fingers so she could rap them on the countertop in a staccato beat. _Think_ she urged herself. There had to be a way to do both, to somehow do her job and put in her time as a politician without interfering with her first chance in months to experience the exuberance of her young husband.

She glanced up, out the expansive viewport to the bustling market town before her. Slowly her smile began to creep back.

"Threepio, what's the time locally?" she asked as her eyes settled on a somewhat battered looking yacht unsteadily aiming for the hanger alongside hers.

Padmé heard his pronouncement of just past midday with barely-disguised glee. She stood up abruptly and began fixing the plain wrap, hoping she could blend in just as well this time.

"I'm going out to observe the town. I'd like you to call the Viceroy's staff back and inform them I am most eager to speak with her. Perhaps she would be free to meet with me for afternoon tea."

"Miss Padmé?" he asked confusedly.

"I may have to eat dinner Threepio, but that doesn't mean dessert shouldn't be the bigger meal."

The dark haired senator swept out of her ship and disappeared into the mainly peasant shoppers without another word, a smile of undeniable satisfaction on her face.

---

Leia winced as Luke guided the damaged craft into the berth they'd been allocated. With a roll of her eyes she studied the Spartan hanger through the front viewscreen. It was barely more than three walls and a few terminals.

"_This _is what I had to put all my diplomatic skills to use for?" she sarcastically complained to her brother.

He simply shrugged it off, his fingers slipping over the controls to shut down the protesting engines.

"They were upset we didn't approach on one of the assigned vectors. We're lucky, that accident could have been a lot worse."

His passive response irritated her to no end, but Leia did her best to suppress her annoyance. This was supposed to be about finally putting to rest Luke's curiosity about their parents. Well, parents wasn't the right term – more like the machine and the woman he'd either coerced or raped in an encounter that had ended in their conception. Not something she cared to know about, but if they settled this now then they could move on with their lives.

And so far it wasn't off to a very good start. Look how badly their unexpected drop out of hyperspace had turned out. Stranded on a backwater planet with a damaged ship.

"How long do you think it will take to fix?" Leia asked.

She unstrapped herself from the co-pilot's chair and started heading for the exit, wanting to see for herself how bad it was. Judging by the concentration Luke had been putting in just to bring them down safely, she could hazard a guess that it wasn't good.

"Well there's not much out here besides farmers, and the nearest trading outpost is two days away so I imagine getting spare parts is going to be a bit of a problem."

Leia winced as she got beneath the main body and set eyes on the huge gash running along the underbelly.

"We were lucky to get down," she acknowledged, fingering the side of the breeched hull.

Luke too seemed shocked by how much worse the damage seemed now that he was up close.

"We're lucky nothing terrible happened to that other ship," he reminded.

Leia pointed to the starboard thruster, almost completely torn from the hull. In no time at all she'd whipped a datapad into her hands and started making a list of the problems she could at least set her eyes on. A list that was getting far too long for her liking, and far too quickly.

"Can't forget the Nav comp," she muttered, more to herself than Luke. "That's obviously going to need a complete overhaul."

Luke sighed, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly. That was going to be harder to fix than anything – if the Nav computer needed an overhaul then they'd be here for more than just a handful of days.

"At least it decided to fail on us near an inhabited system," Luke tried to cheer her up. "You could have been stuck with me for weeks if we'd had to go at sublight speeds."

She wasn't so eager to see the bright side. A few days, that was what she'd promised Han. Briefly she considered placing a call to him right now, he would probably only take a day to get out here at most. Then she heard Luke swearing softly at the sight of a precariously balanced stabiliser and knew she couldn't abandon her brother now.

There were a few things they had to sort out. _Before_ evil incarnate's next generation of descendents made their way into the world.

"Why did it fail on us at all?" Leia begrudgingly grumbled back.

Luke gave her a sly grin and a quick "Will of the force," then ducked out of sight before she could throw anything at him.

---

By the time Anakin set eyes on Obi-Wan once more the Jedi Master was alone. If he'd even caught their connection in the first place. He was sitting alone at a small table in the local cantina at any rate.

Anakin made a gesture toward the bar tender then joined his friend. For once he thanked those years of Jedi training, and simply hoped they were shining through now. Because his excitement at seeing Padmé was still palpable, he had to try extra hard to school his face into calm. When he'd woken this morning this was _not_ where he expected to be right now. Having just set his eyes – and hands, and lips for that matter – on Padmé for the first time in months.

"Where did you go?" Obi-Wan asked distractedly.

His eyes were still warily scanning the locals, giving Anakin a little more time to take a few deep breaths and try to control the urge to grin. Why did it seem like he could still smell her?

Determined not to let Obi-Wan find out she was here he tried to seem serious as he replied

"I did not want him to feel intimidated. What did you find out?"

A glass of light green liquid appeared next to Obi-Wan's luminescent blue from the barkeep's webbed hand.

"Thank you."

The woman nodded and took the credits from Anakin's hand, leaving them alone at their table. Shaking his head Obi-Wan finished surveying their companions in the cantina then turned his full attention to Anakin. They both hunched in so their conversation couldn't be heard. It went without saying that both were actively scanning the force for any unwanted eavesdroppers.

"What the good Viceroy neglected to mention to the Senate about Kumarat was that it has an exclusive contract to supply the trade federation with grain, under the proviso that they maintain a confidentiality agreement."

Anakin took in this information, his brow furrowing as he tried to understand.

"The trade federation have no need for food crops – their droid armies don't need the kind of sustenance clones do," the younger Jedi noted in confusion.

"No," Obi-Wan agreed. "But they've taken some heavy casualties recently. Their control over the Mid-Rim is weakening, and that's the core of their food basket."

Looking around at the other patrons, for the most part roughened farmers with a few market stallholders thrown in to complete the mix, he could already see a problem looming on the horizon.

"If that's true then this whole economy is being driven by Trade Federation money. Remove that and their reliable income goes with it. They're not going to welcome our interference."

"No," Obi-Wan quietly affirmed.

Silence fell between them as they considered the problem carefully. Biting his lips Anakin considered the attention they'd been receiving the past few days. Almost worshipped wherever they set foot. If people found out they were here to prevent the trade federation from annexing one more planet that could be a serious problem. A threat even.

Anakin's attention drifted to a few minutes ago, when Padmé had been pushed up against the wall of that building and her hands had been smoothing down the top of his chest. Beneath his clothing the muscles in his shoulders rippled, remembering her mouth crushed to his and looking forward to the way she would touch him in a few hours. This time _without_ his shirt on. As he contemplated all the things he was eager to do again, he briefly let his mind plan out his evening. First he would need to make sure Obi-Wan was distracted, like he had been in the market today.

In fact, why had Obi-Wan let their informant go?

"Where is he now?" Anakin asked thoughtfully.

"There's a meeting of the farmer's co-op in a few hours and he wanted to prepare. Depending on the nature of the meeting it could produce a very helpful gauge of local sentiment."

Hoping his face was still schooled into his 'listening' face, Anakin realised it couldn't have been more perfect. A night with Padmé was most certainly awaiting him. Because the opportunity to distract Obi-Wan had just presented itself.

"You should go," he encouraged.

It took effort to suppress the eagerness he felt.

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, tugging at the short length of his beard.

"You think our informant will mislead us?" he asked, his mind obviously calculating variables.

"Or the meeting may get out of hand. Require your personal touch," Anakin pointed out.

_Either way I **will** go stir crazy if I don't see Padmé. It would be much safer for **you** to attend this gathering_.

Anakin conjured up an image of himself on a maddened rampage, running Obi-Wan through with his lightsaber after being denied the pleasure of a night with Padmé. Much to his delight Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"I think you may be right. You'd be best to stay away, we don't want to spook our friend."

"Agreed."

The picture in his mind changed. To Padmé's dark eyes dropping briefly as he brushed the straps of her nightgown over and off shoulders. Then rising once more in smouldering anticipation. He sucked in a harsh breath. Tonight couldn't come fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Padmé surveyed the Viceroy's manicured gardens with a trained eye. She herself had once lived amongst the most beautifully landscaped scenery on Naboo – and this setting was comparable. But something just didn't seem right. _Naboo is an urbanised and highly prosperous population. Kumarat is comprised of rural dwellers that for the most part struggle to reach a subsistence level of existence._

Yes the gardens were well-maintained, not a leaf out of place on any shrub, but while Theed's royal gardens were an expression of its people, these seemed like a flaunting of ridiculous wealth. Her wanderings around the market place had not made it obvious until she'd seen this place. On Kumarat, money was concentrated in the hands of an elite few.

And it disgusted her.

"More tea, my lady?" a voice asked behind her shoulder.

_Anakin _her heart immediately jumped. It wasn't him, of course. It was one of the Viceroy's attendants. But the inflection in his tone – it reminded her of _him_. Her Anakin, and his deep, soft, formal address when he had been seducing her with everything he had – coaxing her until she'd let him slip into her heart.

And it reminded her for the tenth time in as many minutes that the sun was falling away in the sky, and her ship was waiting. Ready to provide the private space they needed. Possibly with him already inside, listening to Threepio's endless chatter and waiting for her to return. Or even better, just a few minutes away from arriving. Then she could have a little time to herself – to light some candles and change into something more appropriate.

_Intricate gowns are **inappropriate **when I haven't been with Anakin in months._

Her mouth turned up in a secretive grin and she quickly tried hard to suppress it.

"No, no tea. Thank you," she dismissed the server, moving to her feet.

It was time to initiate the farewell procedures. After all, as important as playing political lip service was, time with _Anakin_ was the reason she was here.

"Thank you for accepting an audience with me on such brief notice, Viceroy Kataira."

The regal woman nodded her head and moved to stand too. They slowly began walking towards the wide-open doors that gave entrance to the palace.

"I thank you for gracing us with your presence, Senator. You've been most enlightening on the Republic's concern for Kumarat."

_Ha!_ Padmé snorted in her mind. _I gave away nothing and neither did you._ Still, she knew how to play the game and her agreement with the viceroy's statement was non-committal.

"I will have much to tell upon my return to Coruscant."

_Of greed, selfishness and perhaps a little on corruption as well _she sarcastically remarked to herself but bit her lip to keep her tongue silent. _Stop it!_ the senator then berated herself. _You didn't come here to boost morale, you came here to remember that being married isn't about constant heartache and worry. You came here to stop being the victim, the passive war-wife. You came here, because – _her face lit up as she pictured him again.

"It has been a pleasant afternoon Viceroy. Thank you."

With that, Padmé nodded her thanks and allowed herself to be escorted out to the speeder she'd arrived in. The guard baulked at her unprotected transportation, just as one of his colleagues had on her arrival, but Padmé was without her security team and quite frankly didn't see the need for them in this environment. The native population were friendly, and the enforced acknowledgement of a class difference irked against her nature. So she ignored the guard, strapped herself in, and turned back to the port.

As soon as she was at the speeder controls, politics was gone from her consciousness. Instead her attention flickered back and forth. Between the hope that Anakin wouldn't be there waiting for her, so she would have time to prepare. As well as a list of things she hoped she could pull together, their locations in various compartments across her cruiser. And finally the image of Anakin's intense gaze locked on her as beneath her fingers his dark robe fell from his shoulders and pooled at his feet.

---

"What will you do with yourself this evening?"

Anakin shrugged, hoping he looked like he didn't care. In his head he'd been keeping up a steady monologue for about four hours now. One that asked Obi-Wan to disappear so he could leave this forsaken village. Even after he left their accommodation he knew with travelling time and necessary precautions he would be pressed to reach her in an hour, and his body couldn't wait that long. His heart was even more desperate, anxious to be near her again.

His plans for the evening were well and truly settled. And there was absolutely no way he was sharing them, especially with his partner.

"I'll find a way to entertain myself."

As Obi-Wan gobbled down the last of the odd-looking meal he'd procured for himself, a thought suddenly struck the younger Jedi. He could spend the night. With Padmé. If he could only come up with some plausible reason now, he could actually wake up in her arms tomorrow.

His eagerness sprung up another notch as a picture of them the morning after their wedding flashed before his eyes. The sun streaming in over the rumpled sheets and Padmé's mischievous grin dancing near his lips as she kissed him. Her hair tumbling down her shoulders in a dishevelled and quite frankly, thoroughly ravished, mess.

_Think!_ He quickly ordered himself, knowing that now it had occurred to him there was no way he would be coming back here tonight. But his mind kept coming up blank. It kept stumbling over the image of Padmé waiting for him in her ship. Where there was a bed.

What had been his previous excuse? _The informant. There's got to be something there!_ he hurried himself in desperation. _Ah-ha!_

"What if he decides he wants your protection? It may be best if I disappear until tomorrow," Anakin offered.

Obi-Wan reached for his drink, taking a long draught. There was a moment's silence as the Jedi Master swallowed and the Knight willed him to play along.

"I don't think so. He was incredibly wary of me this afternoon, I doubt he has more than the most rudimentary trust for me."

Groaning internally Anakin wanted to kick his master for not willingly playing along. Stubbornly he pressed his friend to accept that the somewhat shaky premise could actually occur. It only had to have enough believability to warrant Anakin staying away until morning.

"But if the meeting gets out of hand he may turn to you."

_And if Padmé is not under my hands soon I will hurt that informant personally just to distract you._

Obi-Wan seemed to consider that as Anakin quietly begged the force to grant him this one night. It was _Padmé_ for crying out loud! They had been apart, what was it, thirteen weeks now? She'd taken a big risk, come to this ridiculously unsafe planet and, despite the easy portal she opened for rumour and insinuation to begin, her intent was specifically to be with him. How could they possibly be denied when they were this close?

"Not likely," came the easy dismissal. "If you really think there is that much risk perhaps you should come yourself and watch from a distance. I could use you in a fight."

A pair of fingernails dug into the bedspread beneath him as Anakin's hands slowly fisted. He tried to keep his frustration from showing on his face but it was hard. _Just – cooperate!_ he angrily demanded, his tension increasing as Obi-Wan refused to play along. How else was he going to be able to explain getting out of this?

His blood continued to bubble, approaching boiling point as the avenues leading to the centre where Padmé's ship rested seemed to be closing off by the second. Clutching at the very last possibility, he tried a final time, playing on Obi-Wan's fears.

"He is very suspicious, do you think he'll stake this place out while you're gone?"

There was a long silence as Obi-Wan considered just that proposition. _Please please please._

"That is possible," the agreement finally came and Anakin profoundly thanked the lifeforce that had conceived him. "We'll meet up again in the morning. Stay scarce until then."

Anakin curtly nodded. _Perfect._

Obi-Wan set about clearing up the remains of his meal and then bid him farewell. Anakin only waited long enough to see him pass out the front entrance of their lodgings and mount a swoop bike before he too left the minimal accommodation behind.

He had a loved one to be with. His heart already started pounding as he gunned the engine, and headed towards a hopefully-already-waiting Padmé.

---

Padmé dug through her bag, finding flight suits and shawls, hairpieces, but no nightgown. Finally her fingers brushed against a soft satin and she grinned in relief, grasping hold of the piece and tugging. The selection of nightclothes that filled her wardrobe had definitely changed since a handsome Jedi – _her_ handsome Jedi – had come into her life. He expected nothing, but – she shivered in remembrance. The feeling of his hands grazing over her skin, and that _look_ in his eyes on the rare occasions they had spent their nights together…There was a reason her nightgowns had become a lot more expensive and a lot more – revealing.

And this one was the newest addition. She quickly stripped off the layers of her outfit and grabbed her present for Anakin. Knowing him he probably wouldn't explore her much beyond feasting on her lips before they were curled up together in a post-orgasmic haze but still, as the soft fabric slid over her skin, it pushed away the final frustrations of her trip. Made her feel…very ready for her husband to come back to her.

She checked her watch as she undid her hair and quickly ran a brush through it.

"Threepio?" she called out through the open doorway.

Padmé next went for a spark lighter and crouched down in her wardrobe, quickly drawing out a tight package of brown paper. As she unwrapped it a dozen candles came rolling into her hands, subtly scented with long burning but so-far virgin wicks.

"Is there anything I can do for you Miss Padmé?"

Looking up she couldn't wipe the smirk that was on her face. Oh no, the only person who would help her now was hopefully on his way.

"If you could wait until Anakin arrives and then disable the com that would be wonderful. After that, you can shut down for the night."

She arranged her candles and started lighting them, almost bouncing out of her skin as she anticipated his arrival.

"Of course! I'll go wait right now!"

"Thank you Threepio," she was sincerely grateful as he left.

Quickly glancing around the room her eyes fell on the bed, still messy from when she'd gotten up this morning. Thought she hated making the damned thing, this was one occasion where perhaps she could make an exception. Especially if she was going to have Anakin in it soon.

An hour later he still hadn't come and she flopped back onto her bed, bored and sick of anticipating. Padmé knew it probably wasn't his fault. Who knew how he planned to get away from Obi-Wan, if he even could. She glanced around her candle-lit bedroom, the romantic setting with its soft light and finally gave in. There was only so long she could sit still doing nothing, it wasn't in her nature.

Rolling out of bed she opened her case and pulled out a dressing gown. Even though she was the only one on board, she still tugged the robe over her revealing nightgown and made her way to the cockpit, activating the holoimager. If she couldn't spend time loving her husband then at least she could get some work done.

Time ticked past and her anticipation of Anakin's arrival began to wear off. Instead, the death toll, the _increasing_ death toll of the war started to occupy her thoughts as she watched the flickering projection before her. Horrifying images of war she had seen many times before. Devastated worlds and destroyed bodies. One particular piece of footage caught her eye and she paused the transmission. Staring at it endlessly. In shock.

Bodies. Dead bodies. In telltale plain robes, some with silver hilts lying by their side.

Dead Jedi.

As the reality of the image began to confront her, that sometimes there were situations even Jedi couldn't escape from, she heard footfalls on the gangplank.

---

A roguish grin crept up on to Anakin's face unbidden as he approached a very familiar looking Nubian cruiser. Before the bike's engine had completely cut out, the vehicle still moving, he vaulted off of it. Barely able to keep from running as he dashed up to the control panel and lowered the ramp.

_Oh yes, ohhhhh yes_ he rejoiced, already feeling her presence nearby. Her exhilarating presence. The one that made him feel everything good that had happened in his life, was happening all at once.

His feet barely touched the ground as he bounded into the short hallway. Just as a flash of Senator dashed out from the cockpit and flew into his arms.

Time stopped. Just for a moment. While her arms twined around him and he lost his sense of everything else. The smile on his face turned from one of wanton anticipation to genuine joy. Surrendering to the press of Padmé's body.

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. Cupping his cheeks and holding him still.

"Don't ever die on me," she ordered in her determined voice.

Anakin's forehead furrowed as he tried to decipher what she meant. But before he even had the chance her soft lips captured his. And everything else was lost. The silky fabric whispered beneath his fingertips as he caressed her. Finding fulfilment in her harsh gasps of breath. Sliding into her soul while their kiss deepened with every passing second.

"I thought we wouldn't be together again for weeks," he told her hungrily when they were forced apart to draw breath.

Now he really had the chance to see her again. Her pale skin glowing even under the harsh ship's lighting. Her lips glistening with his kiss. And two dark eyes were avidly searching his.

With a quiet groan he braced himself against her. Feeling her hands begin travelling his body.

"Are you alright?" she asked seriously.

That was when he understood. She wasn't trying to arouse him. She was looking for new injuries. And he would never lie to her. Carefully he took her hand in his own and led it up his left arm to just above the elbow joint. When she pressed the spot he winced. Watching her for her reaction.

"Shrapnel wound from an exploding droid carrier," he answered her hoarse demand of "how?"

"But I'm still here," he quietly soothed.

Desperate to take her mind away from it. Especially when they were together for the first time in far too long. At that moment his eye was caught by a flash of light. Briefly he glanced down, his attention distracted. Beneath the untied robe, expensive shimmersilk caressed her, so thin that where it cascaded over her curves very little was left to the imagination. And _his _imagination needed no prompting.

"I managed to convince Obi-Wan I should stay away the whole night," he murmured.

His eyelids were heavy, and the need to explore _her_ with his hands and more began to grow. To see how _she _had changed since they'd last been together.

With a smouldering gaze and nothing more, he took her hand and led her a few paces down the hallway. To where their bedroom waited.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Leia eyed the building carefully, not sure if she was entirely game to follow Luke inside.

"Are you coming?" he asked, pausing at the doorway to turn back and look at her.

She hesitated one more moment, obviously just enough for him to prompt

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am," Leia insisted.

But this – _restaurant_ – as he'd titled it, didn't exactly meet up to her expectations of the word. Or any establishment that was serving out food. She briefly considered skipping this meal and waiting until the next. Surely tomorrow she could find something more palatable to eat, when the village wasn't bathed in the darkness of night and those stalls they'd passed were no longer locked up and empty.

Then her thoughts flickered to the other person who was now affected by what she ate. And her subdued need to not jeopardise the little thing.

Luke took a step back and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Trust me," he whispered with a tilted smirk.

She didn't, but she followed him in anyway.

They slipped into a booth in the half-filled establishment, lists of food immediately springing up from a holo projector between them. Leia studied carefully, not recognising even a single familiar meal. _Perhaps it's a little simpler than I'm used to _the princess admitted to herself. Her ignorance in matters like this wasn't a great self-revelation but she was pretty sure Luke would me more familiar.

"Do you know what any of this is?"

He shook his head in reply, and Leia immediately regretted her prejudice. Sometimes she forgot that Luke's backwater upbringing didn't give him immediate knowledge of every lowly thing in the universe. _Although he was confident about this place_. She snickered to herself, just shaking her head when he looked up in enquiry.

"I'm just going to guess," Leia decided.

The waitress droid attended to them momentarily, and they both gave their orders before settling down to study their surroundings.

Leia's eyes travelled over the patrons, thoughtfully assessing their appearance.

"Kumarat is a member of the Republic," she spoke quietly so only Luke could hear.

Her brother looked out over the tavern-come-diner's small clientele with a critical eye.

"I haven't been here before but I didn't get the impression their society had such deep divisions."

Luke didn't understand a word she meant. Everyone here looked to be of relatively simple but equal means. There was no division, simply a lack of wealth. _Of course_ he silently remembered, having no trouble equating this with his sister's previously sheltered upbringing and wondering how she'd made it through so many years of the Rebellion and still been naïve of the conditions that so much of the galaxy's inhabitants existed in.

"They're just of little means, Leia," he tried to explain as gently as he could. "That doesn't mean that their society is divided."

"Compare the people in here to the controller who granted us docking permission. The fabric of her uniform alone makes her look like a queen compared to some of these people."

---

A smile of self-satisfaction stretched across Padmé's lips as her breathing finally began to sink from gasping breaths back to normal. The bed dipped for a moment by her side and the sound of Anakin rustling around caught her attention. Lazily she turned her gaze, raising an eyebrow at the sight of his tall muscular form standing beside the bed. Gracefully slipping out of his clothing nonchalantly. Her eyes openly admired him, her satiated appetite briefly stirring once more before abating as he slipped back into her side.

She sighed happily, unbelievably fulfilled to have him back with her. It was heaven to contentedly relax back into the pillow as he propped himself up on his elbow beside her. Studying her like she was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. His moist lips parted, drawing attention to the flushed skin that was pink from her kisses.

"I'm sorry that was," he paused to let an evil smirk tug at his lips. "Rushed."

Long fingers brushed against her cheek, caressing her skin and making one thing perfectly obvious.

"No you're not," Padmé laughed.

He hovered over her grinning like a mad thing. Pale hands reached up, stroking over his tanned jaw a moment then drawing him down for another kiss. Their lips brushed together once, twice, before his fingers reached up into her hair and held her still.

"No, I'm not sorry," he agreed. "Just because it was fast doesn't mean it wasn't good."

Holding her still the newly knighted Jedi started pressing sloppy kisses from her mouth, down her throat and into the hollow of her neck.

"Very, very good," he purred, dramatic teasing laced in his voice.

"Anakin!"

He couldn't deny the effect her loud giggle had on him. A deep, rumbling laughter, one concocted of pure joy such as he hadn't felt in months, bubbled up inside him. He buried his face in the delightfully familiar curve of her neck and just let it out. Never in a million years would he have thought that when this day ended he would be so unexpectedly happy.

Needing more air he lifted himself off her and flipped over onto his back. Gasping to fill his lungs even as the fulfilling sound of her raucous laughter came from next to him. His hand flashed through the air, catching her wrist as it came down to slap at his chest.

"Hey!" he protested.

But it wasn't heartfelt, that was obvious. He drew her fingers to his mouth and softly kissed every one of them. Before placing her hand on his bare chest and holding it there. Covering the back of her hand with his own he sighed, holding her palm over his strongly beating heart.

Their laughter eventually died down until only the sounds of their breathing filled their room. After only minutes had passed they each turned onto their sides. The silly grins still present as they happily studied one another with adoration only a lover could ever hope to see.

Padmé's hand reached out, rasping against the stubble on his jaw. The back of her hand was like silk on his skin. Sending soft waves of love into the force that soothed his battle-wearied soul.

"Mmmm, Padmé," he murmured.

"My Anakin," she sweetly whispered back, sliding her hands around his neck.

She lightly let her fingers drift over his bare shoulder. Down the taught musculature of his arm. To a bright array of angry wounds.

"Is it painful?"

He winced involuntarily as the pad of her index finger whispered over the aching gashes. A single nod answered her question. It was an odd sensation, to have her loving caress where a war injury was barely beyond fresh.

"Are you going to tell me how you were so close to an exploding droid carrier in the first place?" she asked with a curious smile.

He took a deep breath and put his palm into the small of her back. To comfort himself with the feeling of her.

"It's a long story. And it's classified."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. Making it clear she didn't really care about either of those factors. And his sly grin in return convinced her that he had never really considered them an impediment. Nothing would keep them from being honest with each other.

"It doesn't go beyond our bed," he cheekily warned.

Padmé bit her lip, already knowing it would be an exciting story. When she was alone, later, she always dreaded having heard of his quite daring deeds. Because it made her worry that he wouldn't come out of the next one alive. But when he was next to her, their fingers teasingly brushing over skin, then his tales seemed like thrilling adventures she couldn't wait to hear about. Especially when they were told in his deep, sensual voice.

"Alright, well we were slinking through some dense undergrowth –"

"Wait," Padmé interrupted him, raising her finger to his lips.

He stopped talking, teasingly sucking her finger into his mouth.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"So soon Padmé?"

"For food Anakin, I meant for food."

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm always hungry," he answered truthfully. "Are _you_ hungry?"

She couldn't drag her eyes away from the deep blue of his irises.

"Yes."

He rolled over and out of the bed, already tugging on the clothes he'd stripped off barely moments ago.

"Let's go then. I saw a few restaurants nearby on my way in."

Padmé waited, propping herself up and watching delightedly until all Anakin's clothes hid his delicious body.

"Are you going to join me?" he pressed.

Exaggeratingly, she made sure to look begrudging as she climbed out of bed and removed her nightgown. Now it was Anakin's turn to watch, but there was no mischief in his eyes. Only open, hungry desire. She couldn't quite be sure he wasn't going to pounce her until she'd slipped into her own light, low-key flight suit.

"Shall we?" she invited, holding out her hand.

Open surprise covered his face at her invitation. The kind that she'd seen when she first admitted she loved him. That shock that enlivened his features.

"There's no holonet presence on Kumarat yet."

Her justification was enough. Surprise and desire sunk back into his eyes, replaced by overflowing warmth. That private smile of his appearing. He slinked out from his own side of their bed and took her hand, happily following her.


End file.
